Copos de nieve
by Claudy SGS
Summary: En la vida de Danny Fenton, un nuevo programa estudiantil, detalles que se van revelando solos y misteriosos sucesos respecto al clima en Amity Park no son nada fuera de lo normal. O eso es lo que él cree.
1. El nuevo programa

_¡Hola! ¡Esta es mi primera historia de Danny Phantom y espero que la disfruten y manden reviews! Sin más que decir, aquí vamos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Copos de nieve**

**Capítulo 1. El nuevo programa**

La casa de la familia Fenton estaba en calma. Era casi de madrugada. Parecía que no había una sola alma dentro.

Danny daba vueltas en su cama. No podía dormir bien esa noche.

"Hijo, arregla el sistema de seguridad anti-fantasmas, está dañado" murmuró entre sueños, recordando las palabras de su padre.

Sintió una corriente de aire frío y abrió los ojos; incorporándose apenas se acercó a la ventana y la cerró.

Hacía mucho frío. Demasiado, tomando en cuenta que estaban a mitad del verano.

Volvió a acostarse. Pudo escuchar los ronquidos de Jack y el murmullo de las ramas mecidas por el viento. Cerró los ojos y empezó a dormir nuevamente.

No se dio cuenta. Nadie lo hizo.

El portal al mundo fantasma estaba abierto y una sombra femenina, perfilándose contra la pared cercana, había logrado escapar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Comenzaba otro día más en la secundaria Casper. Muchos alumnos llevaban sweaters y camperas debido al anormal frío que se podía sentir esa mañana.

- ¡Piensa rápido! – exclamó Kwan mientras arrojaba a las manos de su compañero la pelota de fútbol americano.

- ¡Apártate Fentonto! – Dash atrapó el misil y con todo el peso de su cuerpo empujó al chico contra los casilleros.

Ambos jugadores se alejaron riendo.

- ¿Estás bien Danny? – preguntó su amiga, mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso con el que se acababa de estrellar.

- ¿Tú que crees? – respondió adolorido, mientras tomaba la mano de Sam y se incorporaba nuevamente.

- Lo siento…pregunta estándar – dijo.

- ¿Sabes donde está Tucker?

- No lo sé… - Sam fijó su vista hacia abajo – pero creo que ya puedes soltar mi mano.

Danny miró su mano nerviosamente y luego la separó de la de Sam.

- ¡Sam, Danny! ¿Adivinen quién es el nuevo "genio del clima"? – Tucker llegó corriendo y llevaba en la mano un curioso pedazo de papel.

-No lo sé… ¿eres tú? – dijo Sam.

Tucker afirmó con la cabeza y le mostró el papel.

- Ahora estoy encargado de las predicciones y el monitoreo del estado del clima en toda la ciudad.

El timbre sonó y los tres amigos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a su primera clase.

- Muy bien… - Sam le devolvió su horario de trabajo – creo que lo lograste.

- ¡Así es!

- Parece que este nuevo programa de actividades extracurriculares si está funcionando – dijo la chica.

- "Ayuda a tu comunidad Amity Park" Esa fue una excelente idea, Sam – Danny ahora tomó el papel de las manos de Tucker y le echó un vistazo.

- Lo sé…ahora es obligatorio en la secundaria para todos los jóvenes de nuestra edad. Tres meses de acción voluntaria en el campo de trabajo de tu agrado.

- ¿Qué harás tu? – preguntó Tucker.

- Ayudaré en el jardín de infantes todas las tardes después de clases. Me gusta trabajar con niños…no, no me gusta…es decir, no encontré nada mejor que hacer – se corrigió.

- Ten mucho cuidado – dijo Tucker, deteniendo a Sam – Esos niños serán pequeños, pero son una gran amenaza para la sociedad.

- Tucker… tienen cinco años.

- Por eso te lo digo.

- Como sea… ¿Danny, que piensas hacer? - dijo Sam

Todos entraron a la clase.

- No lo sé todavía.

- Podrías… - dijo Tucker - no lo sé, ¿ayudar a tus padres con la caza de fantasmas?

- ¿Estás loco? Eso ya lo hago por mi cuenta y no pienso convertirlo en un empleo de medio tiempo. Prefiero lidiar con otras formas de vida, para variar.

- Como… ¿Monstruos? – preguntó su amigo.

- Es una posibilidad.

- Entonces trabaja como voluntario en el jardín de infantes.

- ¡Oye! - Sam lo golpeó en el brazo - Los niños no son monstruos.

- Silencio, alumnos – el profesor Lancer entró al aula – como es de su conocimiento, hoy tendrán que dar a conocer las actividades que realizarán durante los próximos tres meses en el nuevo programa propuesto por su compañera Samantha Manson.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró Danny – ¿porqué no me dijeron que era para hoy?

- Pensamos que ya lo sabías – dijo Sam, por lo bajo.

- ¡Pero yo no sé que voy a hacer!

- Señor Fenton, ya que tiene ganas de hablar, ¿porqué no nos comenta cuál será la actividad que realizará los próximos tres meses, la cuál tuvo que pensarla muy bien y de la cuál no podrá librarse una vez que la mencione?

- Eh, si, profesor Lancer, yo tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo…eh…trabajar como…como voluntario en el jardín de niños, si, eso…ya sabe, cuidarlos y enseñarles cosas…

- No está siendo muy convincente…

- Es cierto – dijo Sam – hace tiempo fue a inscribirse conmigo. Yo también seré voluntaria ahí.

- Está bien…parece que ustedes no se pueden separar, ¿o me equivoco? – el profesor dirigió su vista al cuaderno que llevaba bajo el brazo y comenzó a escribir sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Danny y Sam se miraron con un leve sonrojo.

- Muy bien, continuemos – dijo Lancer - Señor Folley...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El timbre de salida había tocado ya. Todos los estudiantes salían de sus aulas y se dirigían a sus casas o a sus empleos, como se llamaba ahora a las actividades del nuevo programa.

- Hace mucho frío – Sam sacó de su casillero un sweater de lana, que luego se puso encima.

- Es cierto…es muy inusual, ya que estamos en verano – dijo Danny.

Salieron de la secundaria y se encontraron con un cielo tristemente gris.

- El ambiente se ve muy sombrío…parece un mal presagio – agregó su amiga.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo.

- ¿Cómo rayos se supone que encienda esta cosa? – Tucker tenía en las manos una máquina muy peculiar y la sacudía salvajemente.

Sam se lo quitó y apretó el botoncito de "ON".

- Oh, había olvidado ese detalle.

- Sam – dijo Danny - ¿Cuándo debemos ir al jardín de infantes? Oh, a propósito, gracias por ayudarme con Lancer.

- No hay problema…para eso están los amigos…- Sam sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo (n/a: no me pregunten de donde diablos esta chica tiene un bolsillo) y lo leyó – déjame ver… que suerte, empezamos mañana.

- Es curioso – Tucker revisaba sin descanso su nuevo dispositivo de trabajo – este climatador----

Sam y Danny lo miraron raro.

- ¡No me miren así, yo no le puse el nombre!...indica que las temperaturas promedio en esta época eran de 25 a 30 grados en los anteriores años, pero ahora presenta un descenso hasta los 20 grados centígrados.

- Talvez sea un fenómeno atmosférico debido a la contaminación causada por el hombre – opinó Sam.

- Esa es una posibilidad, pero cada instante la temperatura va bajando cada vez más.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, interrumpido por Sam.

- ¡Es cierto! Danny, será mejor que vayamos al jardín de infantes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vamos, debes inscribirte como voluntario ahora, antes de que Lancer se dé cuenta que en realidad nunca lo hiciste.

- Tienes razón, ¡casi lo olvido!

- Bueno, entonces ustedes vayan, yo tengo turno en la estación de meteorología.

- Nos vemos después – dijeron Danny y Sam al unísono, y se marcharon.

Cuando Tucker daba la vuelta a la esquina, una figura extraña cruzaba sigilosamente una calle, la cual a su paso se cubrió de una suave escarcha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Bueno, ¿que les pareció? Déjenme decir que esta es solo la introducción, y que habrá más._

_¡Manden reviews!_

_Bye_


	2. ¡Vamos a trabajar!

_¡Hola! Antes que todo, quisiera agradecerles por haberme dejado reviews,¡muchas gracias por su apoyo! Ahora, a la historia._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Copos de nieve**

**Capítulo 2. ¡Vamos a trabajar!**

- Tengo que usar... ¿esto, por no decir "esta horrible e inútil cosa".

- Es tu uniforme – Sam se puso el mandil rosado – además me ayudará a diferenciarte de los demás _niños_.

- Que graciosa – Danny intentaba ponerse el mandil.

- Sam, Danny, no se olviden de no dejar salir a los niños al patio – dijo la supervisora del jardín de infantes – hace demasiado frío.

- Claro Silvana – dijo Sam.

- Confió en ustedes – respondió, y salió de la sala de personal.

- ¿No es emocionante? – Sam se volvió a su amigo – puedes considerar esto como tu primer empleo.

- … ¿Hurra? – dijo aún luchando con el mandil.

- Vamos, Danny, no seas amargado. Agradece que te dejaran inscribirte a último momento y así te salvaron de reprobar.

Danny se quedó callado.

- Tienes razón. Entonces, ¡pequeños monstruos del jardín de infantes, prepárense porque aquí llega Danny Fenton!

La puerta de entrada al salón donde se encontraban los niños se abrió de par en par y un airoso muchacho entró triunfante.

¡PLAF!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró la luz cegadora y pudo sentir unas cuantas personas a su alrededor.

- ¡Danny! Al fin despiertas, ¿estás bien? – preguntó una angustiada voz femenina.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo a manera de respuesta.

- Estás en el jardín de infantes – dijo Sam.

- Ya veo…y… ¿qué me pasó?

- Uno de los niños lanzó un osito-proyectil que impactó contra tu cabeza y te dejó inconsciente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

- Dos semanas – dijo angustiadamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Así es. El golpe en tu cabeza fue tan fuerte que no había forma de moverte de este lugar sin dañar alguna parte de tu cerebro hasta que salieras del estado de coma.

- No lo puedo creer… - dijo adormilado y sorprendido - ¿Qué pasó en todo ese tiempo?

Todo el personal, Sam y los niños empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

- Un momento, ¿que está pasando? – dijo humillado.

- Danny – Sam no podía dejar de reír – tranquilo, solo te desmayaste unos cuantos minutos, treinta a lo máximo.

- ¡Caíste! – gritó una niñita pelirroja.

- Bueno, ¿y que me pasó entonces? – dijo confundido.

- Te presento a Ben – Sam tomo a un niño rubio por los hombros – mini-campeón de béisbol de las ligas infantiles. El fue el autor de tu desmayo.

- Lo siento – dijo el niño – yo lancé el osito de peluche pero no medí mi fuerza y cayó en tu cabeza cuando entraste al salón.

- ¿Te duele tu cabecita, tío Danny? – dijo una pequeña de ojos verdes mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla.

- ¿No son lindos? – dijo Silvana.

- Creo que sí – respondió Danny.

- Tía Sam nos dijo que nos quedáramos calladitos mientras ella acturaba – dijo la pelirroja.

- "Actuaba", Sally – le corrigió un pequeño niño moreno.

- Bueno, actuaba.

- Ven, Danny – le dijo Sam – ahora que estás consciente te voy a presentar a todos los niños.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¡Tucker! – dijo Sam, saliendo del jardín de infantes.

- Hey, ¿como les fue, chicos? – respondió.

- Bien – empezó Sam, que no aguantaba la risa.

- Sam, puedes dejarlo, ¿por favor? – dijo Danny.

- Espera un momento – dijo Tucker – ahora ese "bien" parece más un "genial" que un "bien".

Sam miró a Danny y empezó a andar.

- Pregúntale al tío Danny.

- Quiero todos los detalles – dijo agarrándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo. Danny solo se limitó a suspirar y empezó a caminar.

Una figura transparente salió de entre los arbustos y se hizo visible al pisar tierra.

- Con que ese es el famoso Danny Phantom del que todos hablan – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo – pronto veremos si es digno de todos los elogios y comentarios que escucho cada día acerca de él. Pero antes… – sacó un pequeño papel de la manga de su largo vestido y lo miró con malicia.

Desapareció y dejo unas pisadas de hielo tras ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ahora eran dos las personas que se destornillaban de la risa a costa de un enojado Danny.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

- ¿Qué dices Sam? – preguntó Tucker.

- Déjame pensar… ¡no!

Ambos rieron nuevamente.

- ¡Están con eso desde ayer!

- Aún así no pierde su gracia.

Danny dio un resoplido de indignación y pudo sentir su aliento fantasma.

- Oh no.

Dos fantasmas con forma de zorros blancos irrumpieron en la cafetería de la secundaria.

- ¡Entreguen al muchacho fantasma, ahora!

Muchos estudiantes comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro tratando de salir del lugar.

- Chicos – gritó Danny - ¡cúbranme!

- ¡Vamos, sabemos que está aquí! ¡No lo oculten más! – gritó uno de los zorros.

- ¿Me buscaban?

Tomó a los dos animales por la cola y los lanzó contra la pared.

- Al fin llegas – dijo uno, incorporándose.

- Pensamos que nunca vendrías, chico fantasma.

- Aquí me tienen, caballeros – dijo – así que disfruten su paliza mientras puedan.

Danny se lanzó precipitadamente contra ambos pero lo detuvo una ventisca de nieve que lo lanzó contra la cocina y lo hizo caer en una de las ollas.

- ¡Qué asco! Sopa misteriosa…aunque…

- ¿Qué te pareció, muchacho?

- Algo frío supongo.

Ambos rieron.

- ¡Vamos, sal de ahí!

- No alargues más tu derrota.

- Al contrario – se escuchó desde arriba – esta batalla es mía.

Ambos animales miraron al techo.

- Hasta luego – dijo Danny, y arrojó el contenido espeso del recipiente hacia abajo.

Recogió a los dos zorros bañados en sopa dentro de la enorme olla y atravesando la pared de la escuela los echó afuera de la ciudad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Bueno... ¿que tal? Espero que haya sido de su agrado... a mi me encantó el "osito-proyectil"… Algún día tengo que ponerlo en práctica y culpar a mi sobrinita…_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	3. La odisea

_¡Hola! Jeje parece que el osito-proyectil fue el gran éxito del capítulo dos…Pues antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todos por haberme dejado reviews, que siempre me suben el ánimo y me motivan a seguir escribiendo._

_Ahora sí, al capítulo tres._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Copos de nieve**

**Capítulo 3. La odisea**

Después del ataque de los zorros, la vida en la secundaria Casper había vuelto a la normalidad. De todos modos, un ataque fantasma en Amity Park ya era algo…común.

- Aún no lo entiendo – dijo pensativo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué no entiendes, Danny? – dijo Tucker.

- Por qué me querían a mí.

- Porque… ¿eres el enemigo número uno de todos los villanos fantasmas? – dijo su amigo.

- Pero… – agregó Sam - ¿y el frío, no se relaciona con ellos?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Danny.

- Porque eran zorros árticos. Viven en lugares extremadamente fríos.

- Tal vez tengas razón – abrió su casillero, y guardó todas sus cosas – Pero ahora debemos ir al jardín de infantes.

- Si tío Danny – dijo Tucker, en son de burla – ve y cuida a los monstruos, ¡pero trata de no desmayarte dos semanas esta vez!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Escoge uno y póntelo.

- ¡No!

- Danny, es el cumpleaños de Ben y es una fiesta de disfraces, así que TODOS deben estar disfrazados.

- Pero Silvana…

- Nada de peros. Ve a vestirte – dio media vuelta y se fue.

Danny tomó la bolsa y sacó descuidadamente el contenido. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Difícil decisión.

- Barney, príncipe, Barney, príncipe, dinosaurio morado alcohólico, hombre afeminado con calzas, dinosaurio morado alcohólico, hombre afeminado con calzas… definitivamente prefiero parecer afeminado a hablar como drogadicto… Sí, príncipe.

- ¡Deja de hablar a solas y vístete de una buena vez! – escuchó.

- ¡Sí jefa! – tomó todas las cosas azules de la bolsa que vio y entró al baño – Solo espero que Sam esté sufriendo tanto como yo.

En el baño de las niñas…

- Bueno, ¿a quien le toca? – dijo Sam.

- ¡A mí! – dijo una pequeña de ojos verdes.

- Muy bien, todas pónganse sus disfraces mientras yo termino de maquillar a Cecil.

- ¡Sí! – dijeron todas.

- Siéntate aquí… eso es, ahora cierra tus ojos…

- ¡Sam!

- ¿Sí? Ah Silvana, eres tú.

- Termina de una vez, tienes que cambiarte.

- Claro, enseguida voy… - Sam puso el toque final - …listo, ahora ponte tu disfraz.

Cecil se miró al espejo, sonrió y luego fue a vestirse.

- ¿Parezco una sirenita? - escuchó.

- Claro, Sally, estás preciosa… ¿no querrás impresionar a alguien, no?

La pequeña se sonrojó.

- ¿No le vas a decir a nadie? – le dijo al oído.

- No.

- Es Ben… - dijo nerviosamente y se marchó riendo y saltando.

- Muy bien – dijo Silvana, que apareció en ese instante - todas síganme, y tú Sam, ve a vestirte de una vez, cariño.

- Ya voy – Sam tomó el vestido que le habían entregado esa tarde sin siquiera verlo y se dirigió al salón de ermpleados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Danny llevó a todos los niños a la fiesta y comenzó a organizar todo.

- ¿Dónde está Sam? Se supone que esto no debo hacerlo solo.

- Tío Danny…

Un pequeño niño con traje de jedi se acercó.

- Harry, ¿qué pasa?

- Tengo que ir a hacer pipí…

- ¡No ahora!

- ¡Tío Danny!

El pobre niño bailaba en un pie.

- Bueno… - dijo Danny – toma…esta…esta servilleta y ve al fondo a la derecha. Que la fuerza te acompañe.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que haces con ese niño? – escuchó que una voz conocida le reprochaba por atrás.

- Solo quería… - dijo sin voltear.

- ¡Suéltalo ahora o te arrepentirás!

Obedeció.

- ¡Ahora vete, que ésta es una fiesta privada!

Danny volteó y para su sorpresa era…

- ¿Sam?

- ¿Danny? - el chico asintió – ¡Eras tú! No te reconocí, te ves…afeminado.

- Creo que son las calzas, el gorrito con plumas, el chaleco dorado y el color azul cielo…o solo puedo estar imaginándolo.

Entonces reparó en el traje de su amiga.

- Déjame adivinar… - dijo Danny – la princesita encantada… de ¡rosado!

- ¡Lo sé! No tienes porqué estrujármelo en la cara.

- Silvana – dijeron los dos al unísono, con un tono molesto.

- ¿Sí? – escucharon por detrás.

- Oh oh.

- Bueno chicos, manos a la obra…Danny, encárgate de la piñata y reparte las canastitas. Sam, cariño, juega con los niños y controla el baile.

- Claro – dijeron ambos.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión – dijo Danny, cuando Silvana estuvo a una distancia prudente – que te quiere MUCHO más a ti que a mí?

- No lo sé, chico piñata.

- ¡PIÑATA! – gritaron todos los niños y se abalanzaron sobre Danny.

- ¡Auxilio!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por órdenes de Silvana, Danny estaba vigilando las canastas de las manitos incontrolables de los niños. De todos modos, el prefería estar ahí que jugando con los pequeños monstruos, como Sam.

- Sam…

Su atención se desvió un poco y la vio con los niños. Estaba jugando con ellos, y parecía que se divertían. Por un momento pensó que se veía muy bien así… sin darse cuenta, su mirada seguía fija en ella.

- Danny – Sam dio la vuelta y lo miró, despertándolo – ¿puedes ayudarme poniendo algo de música?

- A la orden, princesita.

El chico dejó las canastitas en su lugar, sin olvidarse antes de cercarlas con la malla anti-niños especial, y puso "play" en la radio.

_Barney es un dinosaurio estúpido y demente_

_se come a los niños y eructa de repente…_

Hubo un pequeño silencio y…

- ¡BBBBBBBBUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

- ¡Apágalo, apágalo! – gritó Sam.

Sin embargo, el llanto continuaba.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Silvana.

- Lo siento – dijo Danny – CD equivocado…

- ¿Esa es la tan popular segunda versión de la canción de Barney el dinosaurio? - Sam se tapaba los oídos, al igual que los otros dos.

- No me importa que versión sea – dijo Silvana - ¡Callen a esos niños ahora!

- Pero…

- ¡AHORA!

- Bueno, todos… ¡tranquilos! Miren, una mariposa…no lloren… porque… ¡su tío Danny va a hacer una presentación especial!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Haz algo!

- Ehh… ¡Ya sé! ¡Música, maestro!

_Te quiero yo,_

_y tu a mí_

_somos una familia feliz_

_con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré_

_mi cariño es para ti…_

- ¡Danny, está funcionando!

- ¡Muy bien, ahora todos síganme! – indicó el chico.

_Te quiero yo,_

_y tu a mí_

_nuestra amistad es lo mejor_

_con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré_

_mi cariño yo te doy…_

Todos los niños aplaudieron, y comenzó el concurso de baile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de cantar el feliz cumpleaños, comer la torta, recibir las canastas y romper la piñata, todo, por fin, había terminado.

- Sam, gracias por habernos ayudado – Silvana se acercó a ella, quien estaba junto a Danny.

- De nada – respondió – pero Danny también fue de gran ayuda.

- Claro – dijo disgustada - …gracias.

- Hasta luego Silvana – Sam trató de disimular un poco – debemos irnos.

- Nos vemos mañana, cariño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- No es cierto.

- Si lo es.

Danny abrió la puerta de su casa, y miró a Sam de nuevo.

- Ella me odia.

- ¡CUIDADO!

Danny volteó justo para esquivar agachándose a un zorro blanco que al parecer escapaba de su casa.

- ¡Vuelve aqui, sabandija! – gritó Maddie.

Lanzó un disparo más, antes de ver al animal fantasma desaparecer.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Sam, entrando a la casa de los Fenton.

- Ese animal entró sin que nos dieramos cuenta y al parecer tomó el escudo anti-fantasmas.

- Pero eso solo es posible cuando el escudo está desactivado – dijo Danny.

- Así es pero…un momento – dijo su mamá - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Bueno…fue gracias a un entrenamiento que me dio papá… ya sabes, por si acaso…

Maddie ahogó un pequeño gemido, y agarró su brazo.

- Señora Fenton, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, es solo un rasguño…

- ¿Y papá?

- Está arriba – contestó – quedó atrapado intentando activar una de las trampas.

Danny suspiró.

- Iré a buscarlo.

- Descuide señora Fenton – Sam la condujo a la cocina – yo le ayudaré con su brazo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estación meteorológica de Amity Park

- Tucker – dijo un hombre anciano, acercándose al chico - ¿Cuáles son las lecturas del satélite?

- Las temperaturas van descendiendo cada hora, profesor. Según las lecturas, a este paso podríamos esperar nieve para dentro de cinco días.

- Muy bien.

- Profesor – un hombre joven entró al laboratorio – tiene una llamada en la sala de juntas.

- Gracias, Michael. Tucker, prepara la nota del clima para las noticias de esta noche.

- Claro señor.

El profesor se fue con el joven que lo había llamado. En ese momento, una mujer de pelo negro oscuro vestida elegantemente llegó al lugar.

- Disculpa – le dijo - ¿dónde está la sala de instalaciones? – llevaba en su mano un paquete con el que jugaba insistentemente.

- Salga al pasillo y camine tres puertas a la derecha.

- Gracias – le guiñó un ojo, y se marchó.

- Vaya – exclamó Tucker – parece que esto de tener empleo si atrae a las chicas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Michael salió de la sala de juntas sospechosamente y comenzó a caminar. Al doblar una esquina se encontró con la mujer de pelo negro, y le entregó unos pases de acceso y unas cuantas llaves.

- ¿Cumpliste con lo que te dije?

- Te estoy dando todo lo que conseguí – contestó el hombre.

- Excelente. Ya me encargué del instalar el escudo. Después nos ocuparemos del anciano.

Michael se transformó.

- Iré por el diamante – alistaba su cuerpo de zorro para saltar por la ventana.

-Ya hiciste suficiente esta tarde – dijo la mujer, deteniéndolo – no te preocupes, de eso se está encargando tu hermano.

Su cabello se tornó blanco y sus ojos verdes en un azul cielo. El espacio alrededor de ella se cubrió de escarcha.

- Ya no falta mucho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Bueno, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo…espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	4. Joyas y planes

_¡Hola! Después de lo que yo creo es mucho tiempo, por fin la continuación de copos de nieve. Primero quiero agradecer a todos por leer mi historia y dejar sus comentarios en un review, son un gran incentivo para seguir escribiendo._

_Ahora sí, a la historia._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Copos de nieve**

**Capítulo 4. Joyas y planes**

Sam ya se había marchado y Danny atendía a Maddie en la sala de la casa. Por su parte, Jack intentaba destapar un frasco de pepinillos… sin éxito.

- ¿Ya vamos a terminar? – dijo Maddie mientras Danny vendaba nuevamente su brazo herido.

- Tranquila mamá, ya casi.

- ¡Se creen lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistirme, ¿no?! – gritó Jack, apuntando acusadoramente a los pobres pepinillos dentro del recipiente.

- ¡Jack! ¡Dame ese frasco!

Obedeció. Maddie lo tomó con la mano izquierda y lo abrió sin problemas.

- Y eso que soy diestra – dijo.

- Pero Maddie…yo quería hacerlo solo… - dijo con un puchero.

- Ohh Jack… – tomó la tapa del frasco y lo cerró de nuevo, entregándosela a su esposo – ábrela.

- ¡Yupi!

- Así mantendremos distraído a tu padre por la siguiente media hora – dijo ella, mirando a Danny. Él sonrió, y mirándola de nuevo le dijo:

- Ya terminé.

- Gracias Danny.

- De nada, mamá.

Maddie se levantó del sofá, y se dirigió a la cocina. Danny fue tras ella.

- Jack, termina con esos pepinillos de una buena vez. Tengo que hacer la cena.

- Enseguida.

- Danny, dime cómo lograste sacar a tu padre de la trampa de arriba – dijo mientras tomaba cosas de las alacenas y las acomodaba en la mesa.

- Solo hice lo de siempre – dijo con calma – le dije que si no se esforzaba por salir me comería todo el frasco de pepinillos.

- Es… una buenas idea – dijo algo sorprendida – creo que la pondré en práctica.

- ¡Hola mamá, hola Danny!

- Jazz, llegas temprano – dijo Maddie.

- Sí, lo sé. Es porque gracias al intenso frío todo cierra mucho más temprano de lo usual, así que no tenía nada más que hacer que volver a casa.

- Este clima a mitad del verano es muy extraño – opinó Danny.

- Es cierto, debe ser un fenómeno temporal… - agregó Maddie - será mejor no darle importancia.

- Mamá, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?

- Un fantasma me atacó esta tarde – Jazz se preocupo al escucharla – pero no fue nada, solo un rasguño.

- Bueno, será mejor que suba a mi habitación – dijo Danny.

- Te llamaremos para cenar – Maddie abrió el refrigerador, y al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba – Jazz, por favor pídele a tu padre el frasco de pepinillos.

- Claro – salió a la sala, y desde la cocina Maddie pudo escuchar la conversación.

- Papá, dame el frasco de pepinillos, mamá lo necesita.

- Pero no lo pude abrir aún…

- Vamos papá, o sino -

La charla se detuvo ahí. Luego Jazz regresó con el frasco en la mano.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Le dije que si no me daba el frasco de pepinillos iba a comerme todo el jamón que está en la conservadora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Danny estaba tirado en su cama cuando algo le llamó la atención al otro extremo del cuarto. Se paró y fue a tomarlo.

- Es…oh no, es la pieza central del sistema de defensa anti-fantasmas… - lo limpió un poco – es por eso que todo está desactivado… ¡rayos! papá me dijo que lo arreglara y lo olvidé aquí.

Sonó su teléfono celular, y Danny se apresuró a contestarlo.

- _¡Danny! ¡Ven al museo pronto!_

- ¡Sam! ¿Qué sucede?

- _¡Uno de los zorros fantasmas intenta robar el diamante Viewer!_

- ¿El qué?

- _El diamante más grande del mundo, está en exposición junto con otras joyas preciosas…¡Danny, apresúrate!_

- ¡Enseguida voy! – tomó el termo fantasma, y dejó la pieza central encima de su velador - ¡Transformación!

La puerta se abrió de repente y Jazz entró a la habitación.

- Danny, la cena está…

- Jazz, diles a mamá y a papá que no voy a cenar, tengo asuntos que atender.

Vio como su hermano empezó a elevarse y traspasó el techo volando.

- …lista.

Cerró la puerta y bajó a la cocina.

- ¿Y Danny? – preguntó su mamá.

- Él…me dijo que no tenía apetito, creo que está resfriado.

- Oh no, entonces debemos darle algo para que mejore – Maddie empezó a levantarse del asiento.

- ¡No no no mamá! - ambos padres la miraron, confundidos - Eh…Es decir, creo que es mejor dejarlo solo, no queremos contagiarnos.

- Es cierto – dijo Jack – que descanse hoy y mañana nos encargamos de meterlo a la cámara medieval de curación Fenton. Tres días sin luz, agua ni comida, y listo.

- ¡Jack…! - dijo Maddie – bueno, en algo tienes razón. Dejemos que descanse hoy, y mañana veremos que hacemos para que se sane. En cuanto a la cámara de curación Fenton…

- ¡MADDIE!!! – Jack estaba sentado en un lugar oscuro y frío - ¡Sácame de la cámara! – gritaba, y luego reparó en su plato de comida, lo palpó, y se metió algo a la boca – Ohhh, pepinillos…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las personas que visitaban el museo se encontraban reunidas en una de las esquinas de las sala de exposición. Solo podían ver sin poder hacer nada cómo después de tomar el diamante el animal saqueaba el resto de las joyas. Entre los espectadores se encontraba Sam.

- Veamos… - decía – azules, su color favorito. Los de plata le favorecerían más…que grata sorpresa se va a llevar mi ama…

- ¡A mi me parece que no va a ser la única en sorprenderse! – Danny se acercó por atrás y lo golpeó, tirándolo hasta el vitral más cercano.

- Nos volvemos a ver, chico fantasma – dijo el zorro sacudiendo su peludo cuerpo y se acercó a Danny.

- No puedo decir que es un gusto hacerlo.

- ¡Rápido! – Sam aprovechó el momento para sacar a toda la gente del lugar - ¡Diríjanse a la salida!

La multitud se atropellaba al salir del museo, siguiendo a la chica hacia un lugar seguro; afuera.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo el zorro – corren peor que conejos asustados, mis presas favoritas. Pero los dejaré ir – miró a Danny – tengo aquí un pez más gordo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- No es de tu incumbencia – le dijo – aunque quizás pronto lo sepas.

Danny no aguantó más la rabia y se abalanzó contra el zorro.

- ¡Tu tomaste el escudo fantasma y lastimaste a mi madre!

- Oh no, te equivocas, seguramente ese fue mi hermano.

El animal esquivó el golpe y tiró a Danny con su propia fuerza contra la pared. El termo fenton cayó y rodó hacia el lugar por donde Sam entraba nuevamente.

- ¡El termo! - apuró el paso y lo tomó, apuntándolo contra el zorro.

- Oh no, ni lo pienses – sopló fuertemente y aprisionó las piernas de Sam contra el piso, congelándolas.

- ¡Sam! – gritó Danny, mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Estoy bien, solo detenlo!

Danny utilizó el rayo fantasma contra el zorro y lo obligó a retroceder.

- ¡Devuélveme las joyas!

- Estás soñando, niño – utilizando su hálito helado envolvió a Danny en nieve, que luego endureció y lo dejó encerrado en un cubo de hielo.

- Fue un placer verte ahora – le dijo, irónicamente, viendo los desesperados intentos del chico por salir – aunque creo que la próxima vez no será tan grato, pues será de seguro nuestro último encuentro.

Tomó el preciado botín, y se marchó del lugar. Para entonces las piernas de Sam ya se habían descongelado.

- ¡Danny! – Sam corrió hacia el témpano en el que se había convertido – Oh no – estaba transformado en humano y se había desmayado por el intenso frío.

Sam buscó algo con que romper el hielo. Entró al almacén del museo y encontró una herramienta útil. Regresó y apuntó el extremo que emanaba fuego contra la pared fría, y logrando quebrarla, sacó a Danny de su encierro.

- ¡Danny, Danny! ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué es lo tu que crees? – respondió casi sin aliento y recuperando la consciencia, mientras Sam lo sostenía y lo llevaba a un lugar en el museo lejos del frío.

- Lo siento, pregunta estándar – ambos se sentaron en el piso, lado a lado, y tocó su mejilla - Estás helado… acércate, debes calentarte – Sam acomodó la cabeza de Danny en su pecho y lo rodeó con un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

Danny se sonrojó, tanto que intentando disimularlo dijo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué siempre termino en tus brazos?

- ¿Ah? – Sam también se sonrojó, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, las mejillas de Danny ardieron.

- Es decir…yo…bueno…ya no sé ni lo que digo…debe ser el frío…

Sam sonrió.

- ¿Quieres decir literalmente que siempre terminas en mis brazos porque yo siempre soy la que te sostiene cuando has caído?

- Algo así - Danny sonrió, y sin previo aviso, comenzó a estornudar.

- ¡Atchíssss!

- Salud…

- ¡Atchíssss!

- Dinero…

- ¡Atchíssss!

- Amor…

- ¡Atchíssss!

-… y resfrío.

- No puede ser… - dijo – ya estoy enfermo. ¿Cómo se supone que acabe con esos animales si estoy resfriado?

- Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte con eso, pero creo que ahora debes regresar a tu casa, al igual que yo – Sam iba incorporándose, pero la mano de Danny en su muñeca la detuvo.

- Espera – llevó la mano de Sam a su mejilla – creo que todavía sigo algo helado.

Sam sonrió y se sentó de nuevo. Apoyando la cabeza de Danny en su pecho, lo rodeó de nuevo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entro sigilosamente y al cruzar la puerta tomó su verdadera forma.

- ¿Lo traes?

- Por supuesto, mi reina. Traje el diamante y otros regalos para ti – dejó el paquete a los pies de la silla en la que se encontraba, y tomó su posición junto a su hermano.

La mujer abrió la bolsa y tomó todas las joyas preciosas.

- Excelente. Esta fase del plan está lista.

Abrió lo menos notoriamente posible la persiana, y desde la ventana de la oficina observó con atención al profesor jefe de la estación meteorológica de Amity Park.

- ¿No tuviste algún inconveniente? – preguntó el otro zorro.

- Solo ese muchacho fantasma…nada fuera de lo normal.

- Ese chico…- la mujer apretó fuertemente una de sus manos, y creó una daga de hielo – pronto pondremos en marcha los siguientes pasos. Nos encargaremos del anciano…y también de la molestia adolescente.

Tiró la daga contra la pared, y la perforó como si fuera una almohada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El desayuno estaba servido, y Jazz estaba sentada a la mesa.

- No lo vi llegar anoche, espero que no le haya pasado nada… - dijo para sí misma.

- Jazz – dijo su madre al llegar a la cocina - ¿Danny no bajó todavía?

- Ehh…no, creo que no… dime, ¿ya sacaste a papá de la cámara de curación?

- Sí, pero ahora me preocupa tu hermano…iré arriba a verlo.

- ¡No!, mamá, debe estar cambiándose o algo, espera que él baje…

En vano intentó detenerla en las escaleras.

- Tonterías Jazz, si está enfermo y no baja significa algo.

Abrió la puerta y Jazz intentó obstruir su vista y desviar su atención.

- Debe estar tomando una ducha – le dijo.

- ¿Mamá? – Danny estornudó. Maddie quitó a una sorprendida Jazz del camino y se dirigió a la cama donde descansaba su hijo.

- Oh mi bebé… - tocó su frente y estaba hirviendo en fiebre - te enfermaste con este terrible clima, será mejor que te quedes en casa el día de hoy. Llamaré a tu escuela.

- Sí… - volvió a estornudar, y tosió.

Maddie le dio una sonrisa compasiva y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó Jazz.

- Por si se te olvidaba, puedo hacerme invisible – le dijo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Aqui va otro capítulo...espero que lês haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. _

_Bye!_


	5. Enfermo y en cama

_¡Hola! Antes de comenzar, quiero pedir disculpas por mi gran, gran, gran retraso, la inspiración no venía y me daba flojera escribir, así que ¡perdón! He estado ocupada con mis clases también pero he apartado este tiempo libre para continuar con el fic. También quisiera agradecer a todos ustedes que leen mi historia y me envían sus reviews los cuales me ayudan a seguir adelante. ¡Muchas gracias! _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Copos de nieve**

**Capítulo 5. Enfermo y en cama**

- No pasó nada más, ya basta – insistió Sam, mientras caminaban saliendo de la escuela.

- Sí pasó algo más – aseguró su amigo – Lo sacaste de esa cosa de hielo y…

- Y salimos del museo, ya te lo dije Tucker.

- Me estás ocultando algo. Esta mañana estabas muy feliz y quiero saber la razón.

- No vas a oírla de mi boca.

- Entonces lo estás afirmando. Sí pasó algo, y lo voy a averiguar.

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo resignada.

Ambos miraron al frente. Ya estaban llegando a la casa de Danny.

- ¿Cuando se lo vas a decir? – dijo Tucker, sabiendo que Sam entendía a qué se refería.

- ¿Cuándo es que comencé a tener charlas de chicas contigo? – respondió.

- Eso me ofende – dijo Tucker, y luego insistió – Vamos, dime.

- No lo sé… no estoy lista… y lo que más temo es…

- terminar lastimada – dijo Tucker.

- Sí… – dijo ella, cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Danny, y él tocó el timbre – Es mejor darle tiempo al tiempo.

- Sabes, nunca he entendido esa frase.

- Y nunca entenderás lo extraño que se siente tener este tipo de conversación con un chico.

- Oye, no creo que sea tan raro.

La puerta se abrió.

- Buenas tardes señora Fenton, vinimos a visitar a Danny, ¿podemos pasar?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Yo puedo encargarme de la revisión, si usted lo desea – dijo – Michael y Evan me ayudarán así que terminaremos esta noche.

- ¿Está segura de que no hay problema? – dijo el anciano - Tal ves tenga asuntos de los cuales encargarse antes y…

- No se preocupe. Después de todo hoy mismo necesitaba solucionar algo en la sala de controles – sus ojos verdes brillaron.

- Entonces se lo agradezco señorita Dawson, no creo que hubiera podido encontrar a alguien más capaz que usted.

- Gracias profesor. Si necesita alguna otra cosa no dude en llamarme de nuevo. Con permiso – dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina principal, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Si, estoy mejor...gracias por venir, realmente necesitaba algo de compañía – dijo Danny, mirando a sus dos amigos.

- Así que estar enfermo y quedarse en casa un día de clases no es tan divertido como todos creen – dijo Sam.

- Es mortalmente aburrido si no tienes nada que hacer.

- Hablando de aburrimiento – dijo Tucker, sacando unos libros de su mochila – Tarea de Lancer.

- Genial… - dijo Danny, y estornudó – ¿debo tomar eso como un "mejórate pronto"?

- No pensábamos traer los libros – dijo Sam – Pero Lancer nos atrapó diciendo que te visitaríamos y creo que la tentación de hacerte esto era demasiado grande para resistirla.

- A veces siento que me odia.

- No creo que él te odie, pero sé de alguien que lo hace – Tucker dijo al recordar todas las quejas de su amigo, y ambos lo miraron con una interrogante – La encargada del jardín de niños, Silvana.

- La verdad, no siento que ella me odie. ¡SÉ que ella me odia!

- No seas tan exagerado – dijo Sam – creo que te tiene algún resentimiento por algo, solo eso.

- Entonces es un GRAN resentimiento – dijo Danny.

- Espera un momento – dijo Tucker, después de pensarlo un segundo – ¿No es acaso Silvana Darling?

- Sí – dijo Sam, algo extrañada por la repentina pregunta de Tucker.

- ¡Ella era nuestra profesora de primer grado! – dijo él.

- ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó Danny, tan sorprendido como su amigo.

- Así es, ¿no lo sabían? – dijo Sam – Dejó de enseñar en la primaria hace tres años y fundó su propio jardín de infantes.

- Realmente nunca le encontré el parecido a sus nombres – dijo Danny – Ella era más joven y yo era tan pequeño…

- Y eras su más grande pesadilla, también – dijo Tucker – Recuerdo que a mí y a Sam nos quería mucho.

- Es cierto – dijo ella, con una sonrisa – siempre fue mi profesora favorita.

- Si estamos hablando de la misma persona yo no tengo recuerdos muy gratos con ella – dijo Danny.

- Entonces – comenzó a decir Sam - ese es el origen de su resentimiento.

- Odio – corrigió Danny.

- Lo que sea.

- Bueno Danny – dijo Tucker, mirándolo seriamente - dime que hiciste para que casi no te dirija la palabra, nunca sepa tu nombre, te mande a hacer las tareas más difíciles en el jardín, sin mencionar asquerosas, y te mire con resentimiento cada vez que pasas por su lado.

- Olvidaste "y te haga vestir de príncipe afeminado" – agregó Sam.

- Eso. ¿Y bien? – dijo Tucker.

- No lo sé… aunque pensándolo mejor... ¿qué fue lo que NO hice?

- Recuerdo que una vez tomaste las llaves de su auto y las escondiste así que a mediodía cambiaste de almuerzo con Tucker y casi se las traga porque estaban en tu sándwich – dijo Sam.

- Es cierto… - dijo Tucker - creo que mis padres la demandaron esa vez por negligencia o algo así.

- No, no fue esa vez – dijo Danny – fue cuando te hice comer las hormigas del balde del oso hormiguero aquella vez que fuimos al zoológico y entramos a su jaula.

- ¡En realidad, todas tus maldades eran contra mí! – dijo Tucker.

- Pero era Silvana quien pagaba los platos rotos – dijo Sam.

- Es cierto – dijo Tucker – deberías disculparte con ella.

- ¿Qué?

- A menos que prefieras que te odie lo que resta de los tres meses – dijo Sam.

- ¿Sí?... Porque ya tengo muchos enemigos, y uno más no me hace ningún daño.

- Bueno, como quieras…

- ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Tucker.

- Las tres y cuarto – dijo Sam, después de mirar su reloj.

- Ya me tengo que ir.

- ¿A la estación meteorológica? – preguntó Danny, mientras lo veía tomar sus cosas.

- Así es. Debo entregar unos reportes que hice ayer.

- ¿Tú te vas a quedar? – dijo Danny, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Sam.

- Sí, si no te molesta, ya que hoy no tengo que ir al jardín de infantes.

- Entonces los dejo, nos vemos después. Danny, ¡mejórate pronto!

- Gracias Tucker.

- Hasta luego – dijo Sam, y su amigo salió por la puerta y escucharon como bajaba las escaleras - Muy bien, ¿qué hacemos?

- ¿Ayudarme con la tarea de Lancer?

- De ninguna manera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tucker caminaba por el pasillo de la estación meteorológica llevando un fólder con todos los reportes que había hecho. Se detuvo frente al ascensor y pudo ver a la mujer de pelo negro que había entrado junto con él a trabajar a la estación parada a metros de él y conversando con uno de sus dos asistentes.

- Escucha – dijo al hombre que según Tucker sabía se llamaba Evan – al atardecer tráeme el diamante a la sala de controles, vamos a instalarlo hoy día. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- Fue a investigar al chico – respondió.

- Muy bien. La nieve comenzará a caer dentro de dos días, y después podremos terminar todo – dijo. Tucker escuchaba toda la conversación sin perder detalle.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

La mujer sacó algunos papeles de su maletín y se los dio al hombre.

- Lleva estos papeles a mi oficina, y guárdalos donde ya sabes. Luego recoge el trabajo que me pidió el profesor y entrégaselo. Está encima del escritorio.

- Está bien.

- Pero recuerda tener sumo cuidado con los que tienes ahora. Si llegas a perder uno todo se puede arruinar, y yo no vine a este mundo en vano.

- Lo haré – respondió, e hizo lo que a Tucker le pareció una reverencia mientras la mujer se alejaba con pasos rápidos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Tucker entró junto con el hombre que tenía los papeles. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y ambos intentaron ganarse al salir y chocaron cuando ya estaban fuera del ascensor.

- Disculpe – dijo el hombre, mientras recogía rápidamente los papeles desparramados por el piso que ambos habían hecho caer.

- No hay problema – dijo Tucker, haciendo lo mismos con sus hojas de reporte, pero sin dejar de mirar las hojas del otro. Pudo identificar planos de la ciudad y de la estación, algunos nombres y claves importantes, información personal de tres personas y lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver una lista de horarios a su lado.

- Tucker Foley, asistente de sistemas… - leyó en voz baja después de tomar el papel sin pensarlo. El hombre se asustó y le arrebató la hoja de sus manos.

- Otra vez, disculpe – dijo, y se alejó rápidamente.

Tucker se preocupó aún más, aunque la conversación que aquel hombre había tenido con la mujer ya lo había asustado, al recordar que esa misma hoja se le había perdido antes de que fuera a trabajar el primer día. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre la tuviera?

- ¿Hijo, estás bien? – le preguntó el profesor sacudiéndole el hombro – Subí y estabas aquí parado frente al ascensor.

- Señor, lo siento…vine a entregarle los reportes.

- Muy bien, pasa a mi oficina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que Tucker se había marchado, y Sam seguía en la casa de Danny. Estaban conversando a partir del tema del jardín de infantes y ahora estaban haciendo un juego de preguntas y respuestas.

- ¿Me toca hacerte una pregunta, no? – dijo Danny, mirando a Sam.

- ¿No la estás haciendo ya? – dijo Sam, girando en la silla de Danny mientras el se encontraba sentado en su cama.

- Entonces tú acabas de hacer una y me toca a mí de nuevo – dijo Danny.

- Bueno… - dijo Sam, sonriendo – hazme una pregunta.

- ¿De que color va a ser tu vestido de novia? Es decir, blanco no creo…

- ¡Esa pregunta! ¿De donde sacas esas cosas?

- Demasiadas telenovelas mexicanas… al final siempre se casan y por eso te pregunto.

- Pero…esa pregunta es demasiado extraña.

- Por lo menos está mejor que "¿cuál versión de la canción de Barney prefieres?"

- Pero esa sí tiene sentido – dijo Sam – la hice recordando el casi-desastre de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ben.

- Y te respondí que prefiero la versión modificada, no la original. Listo. Ahora tú responde mi pregunta.

- Está bien…La verdad, lo voy a decidir cuando llegue el momento. Aún no he pensado en eso todavía. Bien, ahora me toca hacerte una pregunta.

- Bueno.

- ¿Por qué ves telenovelas mexicanas?

- Yo no las veo, las ve mi papá y luego se la pasa hablando de ellas toda la cena. Así que no hay manera de salvarse.

- Oh…pobre Danny…

En ese instante sonó la alarma de su cuarto, y Sam se acercó para verla.

- "6:30 p.m., hora de la medicina" – leyó - ¿Acaso ya es tan tarde? Ya debo irme.

- ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

- Sí. Después se arma un problema en mi casa. Ya sabes que eres una "mala influencia" según mis padres – respondió riendo.

- Lo olvidaba – dijo Danny.

- No te preocupes – Sam entonces reparo en el semblante de Danny y notó que sus mejillas tenían color de nuevo y que había dejado de estornudar. Se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos en la frente del chico – Ya no tienes fiebre.

- Tienes razón, me siento mejor…creo que mañana nos veremos en la escuela.

Sam quitó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós Danny, y no olvides la tarea de Lancer! – dijo, mientras salía de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los había estado observando desde hace rato a través de la ventana. Cuando Sam salió por la puerta delantera de la casa de Danny, comenzó a seguirla con la mirada mientras ella se dirigía a su propia casa.

- Esta muchacha va a sernos de gran ayuda, especialmente para mi reina – se dijo a sí mismo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Por fin el quinto capítulo…bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, sus sugerencias, comentarios y opiniones en un review._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Un día frío y más resfrío

_¡Perdón por el retraso! Lo siento mucho, he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir… bueno, pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capi que espero que les guste. Ahora, continuemos con la historia._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Copos de nieve**

**Capítulo 6. Un día frío y más resfrío**

Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Sentía mucho frío y continuó caminando. Al parecer no había nadie a su alrededor y vio a lo lejos el castillo de hielo al que se dirigía. No dejó de caminar cuando escuchó unas voces que lo llamaban.

- Danny, cariño, despierta… - escuchó mientras era zarandeado de un lado a otro.

- ¿Mamá...? – abrió los ojos pesadamente y descubrió que estaba acostado en la cama de su cuarto, con un frío de los mil demonios que le calaba hasta lo huesos – Fue solo un sueño… - murmuró, antes de sentir el termómetro que su madre le metió a la boca, casi a la fuerza.

- Danny, dormiste toda la noche con la ventana abierta…seguramente tu resfriado ha empeorado, y con lo bien que te veías ayer en la tarde… - dijo Maddie, después de revisar el termómetro y dejarlo en la mesa de noche, al lado de una taza de té y unas medicinas.

- Creo que ya trajiste todo tu arsenal… - dijo Danny, mirando divertido todas las cosas distribuidas en su cuarto. La verdad se sentía pésimo, le costaba trabajo respirar y su garganta estaba seca.

- Es que es el colmo, a este paso nunca te vas a curar… ni hoy ni mañana irás a la escuela, por prevención. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar la ventana abierta? – dijo Maddie, cubriendo a Danny con unas mantas y cerrando herméticamente todo espacio que pudiera dejar entrar algo de aire frío.

- Ayer la abrí para que entrara algo de aire fresco – mintió, recordando lo que de verdad había pasado – y… tal vez me distraje demasiado hablando con Sa… - Danny se detuvo a tiempo antes de decir lo que creía que iba a decir en un tono tan comprometedor - …y me dormí con la ventana abierta – dijo, sonrojándose recordando algunas partes de su conversación con Sam.

- ¿Ibas a decir Sam? Que chica tan dulce… me alegra que sea tu novia, es más, sería una buena nuera…

- ¡¡¡QUÉ!!! – las mejillas de Danny ahora ardían – mamá, no somos novios, ¡y encima estás hablando de matrimonio! – dijo sorprendido, con la poca fuerza que le dejaba su resfrío.

- Bueno, sí, no tienen la edad todavía… pero hacen una bonita pareja. Volviendo al tema… creo que te descuidé mucho ayer… - se acercó y tocó las sonrojadas mejillas de Danny – y ahora estás peor que ayer…ardiendo en fiebre…

- Me encuentro bien… - Danny comenzó a toser – solo es un resfriado, no tienes porqué cuidarme tanto.

- Claro que sí…eres mi bebé y tengo que cuidarte siempre – Maddie le dio un beso en la frente y caminó hacia la puerta – Voy a pedir permiso a tu colegio. No salgas para nada de la cama y llámame si necesitas algo.

- Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa, hasta que Maddie salió de la habitación – Otro día más de encierro – dijo para sí mismo, y tirándose hacia atrás en la cama, miró hacia el cielo gris de afuera que se reflejaba en su ventana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Buenos días, señorita Dawson – dijo el anciano, mirando a la mujer sentada afuera de su oficina - ¿Me esperaba?

- Sí, profesor… hay un asunto del que tengo que hablarle – dijo mientras se incorporaba.

El anciano sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la oficina.

- Pase, pase – le dijo a la mujer – y bueno, ¿de qué se trata?

- Es sobre Evan. Tendrá que retirarse por un tiempo – hizo una seña sin que el hombre se diera cuenta y los dos zorros fantasmas aparecieron tras él – Y creo que usted también.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miró su reloj nuevamente y comprobó por décima vez que eran las doce y media, hora en que sus compañeros en el colegio estarían almorzando. Ahora que Maddie estaba más preocupada por su resfrío subía cada media hora a su habitación para ver cómo se encontraba, a diferencia del día anterior, que solo iba cuando él la llamaba. Incluso mandó dos veces a su padre, que hacía un "scanning" del área tratando de encontrar fantasmas del resfrío… inútilmente. Creía que iba a enloquecer en apenas cuatro horas cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono.

- _Buenos días dormilón… ¿y que pasó con el "nos vemos mañana"?_ – dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, con un fondo lleno de bulla, alegrando a Danny.

- Sam... lo siento, pero recuerda que estoy enfermo y debido a que mi ventana se quedó abierta ayer gracias a cierta persona me puse peor y me encerraron bajo protección maternal máxima.

- _No es mi culpa… tu quisiste abrir la ventana para comprobar tu teoría…_ - respondió su amiga.

- _¿Qué ventana, que teoría? ¿Me perdí de algo? ¡Pásame con Danny!_ – escuchó, reconociendo la voz de Tucker.

- _¡Oye, devuélveme mi celular…!_ – gritó Sam.

_- ¿Danny, te encuentras mejor? _

- Si Tucker, gracias… ¿Puedes pasarme con Sam?

_- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a todo el mundo hoy día? ¡Nadie quiere hablar conmigo!_

- _No le hagas caso…_ - dijo Sam, recuperando su teléfono – _Hoy, como todos los días, acaba de ser rechazado por una chica. _

Danny sonrió. Realmente le faltaba eso.

- _¿Cuándo volverás a aparecerte por aquí_? – preguntó Sam.

- Pasado mañana.

- _¿El viernes?_

- Sí. Pero pueden visitarme cuando quieran.

- _Yo no puedo ir esta tarde, pero creo que Tucker si puede._

- _¡SIIIII! ¡YO PUEDO!_

- Está bien… dile que lo estaré esperando.

- _Ya te escuchó… hasta luego Danny._

- Adiós, nos vemos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Dónde pongo esto? – dijo Sam, sosteniendo unas bolsas llenas de disfraces.

- En la despensa. Los niños no tienen que verlos todavía porque se desesperan y no sabes la que se arma.

- Ya he vivido esa situación con Danny algunas veces en el pasado – dijo, llevando las bolsas al lugar indicado.

- ¡Es porque tu amigo es un incompetente!

- …Silvana…

- No puedes reprocharme por decir la verdad. De no haber sido porque tú me lo pedías, no lo hubiera aceptado como voluntario.

- Bueno… - respondió, sonriendo para sí misma por la forma tan rencorosa en la que Silvana hablaba de Danny – ¿Ya se fueron todos los niños? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Casi todos. Solo falta Ben – dijo Silvana, mientras guardaban los juguetes y se preparaban para cerrar el lugar.

- Hoy debe recogerlo su hermano, ¿no?

- Así es – dijo Silvana, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su oficina – encárgate de despachar a Ben, por favor. Debo hacer una llamada para arreglar lo de la obra.

- Claro – dijo Sam. Miró distraídamente el lugar, viendo pasar a las niñeras y encargados que trabajan con ella, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

- Buenas tardes, viene a recoger a mi hermano, Ben Wess – dijo un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos marrones claros.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo Sam, sacando el cuaderno donde anotaban las salidas y entradas de los niños.

- Patrick Wess. Lamento el retraso, está lloviendo afuera y tuve que regresar para traer una chamarra para mi hermano.

- ¿Está lloviendo? – dijo Sam, mientras se incorporaba de su asiento – Que curioso. El cielo está gris pero no me imaginé que fuera a llover - dijo, y tomó la hoja en la que había anotado el nombre del muchacho – Firma aquí, por favor. Iré a buscar a Ben, está con una de las encargadas.

- Claro.

Sam salió del recibidor y fue a la sala de juegos. Cuando pasó frente a la ventana del pasillo, vio el cielo sombrío y recordó que no tenía nada con qué abrigarse.

- Ben, tu hermano ya vino a recogerte – dijo al niño, y este se levantó de un salto, tomó su mano y la siguió por el pasillo.

- Tía Sam, ¿tu también ya te vas?

- Si Ben, ya me voy. Solo tengo que despedirme de la tía Silvana y me voy a mi casa.

- Ah… ¿Vino mi hermano?

- Ajá.

- Tiene tu edad, ¿sabías?

- No… mira, aquí está – dijo Sam cuando llegaron al recibidor.

- ¡¡Patrick!! – dijo el niño, y corrió donde estaba su hermano.

- ¡Ben! ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿La pasaste bien? – dijo el muchacho, mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza – Toma, ponte esto. Está lloviendo afuera.

- Tía Sam – dijo Ben, y se acercó a ella mientras aún se ponía la chamarra – ¿mañana vas a estar aquí?

- Mañana no Ben, tengo que visitar a un amigo que está enfermo. Pero voy a venir a verte actuar el viernes, ¿está bien?

- Bien.

- Parece que mi hermano te quiere mucho – dijo el muchacho, acercándose a donde estaba el niño y apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Sí! – dijo Ben, mirando a Sam, y abrazándola – Sam es muy buena. Es mi tía favorita.

- Gracias, Ben – dijo ella.

- ¿Tu también ya te vas? – dijo Patrick, reparando en la ropa de Sam, que no parecía la apropiada para un día de lluvia.

- Sí, dentro de un rato – dijo ella, y adivinó lo que el chico pensaba – pero no te preocupes, así estoy bien.

- Preferiría prestarte una chamarra de las dos que tengo puestas.

- No te preocupes, de verdad, no quiero incomodarte – dijo Sam, pensando en ese momento en las tontas escenas de las películas cursis parecidas a éste momento que su madre le hacía ver en contra de su voluntad.

- No hay problema, además, no queremos que tu tía favorita se resfrié, ¿no, Ben?

- No… ¡si quieres yo te presto mi chamarra! – dijo el niño, haciendo que los dos rieran.

- Está bien – dijo Sam, y aceptó la chamarra que le ofrecía el muchacho – Solo porque Ben me lo pide. ¿Pero cuando te la devolvería?

- Puedes devolvérmela el viernes, cuando la obra de teatro.

- Bueno, gracias por el favor. Hasta luego, adiós Ben.

- Hasta el viernes.

- ¡Chau, tía Sam!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jazz salía de la biblioteca de Amity Park y había caminado ya unos cuántos pasos cuando sonó su teléfono celular.

- Hola, habla Jazz.

- _Cariño, ¿cómo estás?_

- Bien mamá, ¿necesitas algo?

- _Escucha, dejé a Danny solo en casa con Tucker porque tu papá tuvo una crisis de pepinillos y tuve que llevarlo de urgencia al hospital._

- ¿Papá esta bien?

- _Sí, ya superó la crisis pero creo que lo que no podrá superar en un buen tiempo es la suspensión de los pepinillos por tiempo indefinido – contestó – Bueno, te iba diciendo, ¿ya estás yendo a la casa?_

- Sí.

- _Por favor, cuando llegues encárgate de darle sus medicinas a Danny y cuídalo hasta que yo regrese._

- Está bien – dijo - ¿Algo más?

- _Vigílalo, porque está con Tucker._

- Bueno. Descuida mamá, yo me encargaré en cuanto llegue.

- _Apresúrate por favor, ya estuvieron una hora solos y no sé lo que habrán hecho._

- Muy bien mamá. Hasta luego.

- _Hasta luego, cariño. ¡Ah! Y cuídate tu también porque ya está comenzando a llover._

- Está bien. Adiós.

Jazz colgó el celular y continuó su camino. No bien había avanzado unos metros cuando gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, bajo el aguacero, cuando decidió pasar a visitar a Danny para ver cómo se encontraba. No era tanto su curiosidad por ver su estado de salud sino por ver que locuras había hecho con Tucker, ya que recordaba algunas del pasado que eran imposibles de olvidar. Dio la vuelta a una esquina, absorta en sus recuerdos, cuando se encontró de frente con una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos verdes, cubierta con un sobretodo negro y un paraguas.

- Perdón – dijo al evitar el choque con la mujer.

Ésta solo la miró de manera extraña y con una sonrisa de disculpa casi maliciosa. No dijo nada y continuó su camino. Después de quedarse un momento pensando en lo ocurrido, Sam hizo lo mismo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- No es justo, ¡tú estás mucho más abrigado que yo!

- Cállate y sigue jugando. Pero primero…

Tucker lo miró con enojo y se sacó los pantalones. Estaban en la sala de la casa de Danny, sentados sobre el piso, y con una pila de ropa de cada uno a su lado. Ahora estaban empatados en prendas dejadas, pero Danny seguía aceptable a la vista. Tucker…ya no.

- No sé porque te convencí de jugar este juego – dijo, después de hacer lo mandado, agarrando la consola e iniciando una nueva pelea en la pantalla.

- Es porque te confiaste demasiado – dijo Danny – De la última vez que jugamos hacen cinco años y ¿crees que no he practicado en todo ese tiempo?

- Ya veremos… - Tucker giró su consola y luego gritó - ¡Gané! Vamos, perdedor, quítale los pantalones.

Obedeció, de mala gana. Ahora Danny tampoco era aceptable a la vista.

- ¿Cuándo llegarán tus padres?

- Se demorarán un rato porque está lloviendo y además esta no es la primera vez que pasa.

- ¿Qué tus padres salgan cuando tu estas enfermo y está lloviendo?

- No. La crisis de pepinillos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Sam, eres tú? – dijo Jazz, al reconocer a la amiga de su hermano parada frente a la puerta de su casa.

- Ah, hola Jazz – dijo cuando la reconoció tras el manto de lluvia.

- ¿Viniste a visitar a Danny?

- Sí, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

- Descuida, yo tengo la llave – dijo, y la introdujo en la cerradura.

- ¿Están tus padres en casa? – dijo al mirar cómo Jazz abría la puerta.

- No. Salier… ¡DANNY! – gritó, y se tapó los ojos con el brazo dramáticamente.

El pobre justamente estaba parado celebrando una victoria y se detuvo en seco. Tucker, aunque estaba sentado en el suelo, estaba igual casi sin ropa y se "tapó" con lo primero que encontró.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sam, asustada, y se asomó por el marco de la puerta – Creo que mejor esto lo resuelves tú – dijo algo sonrojada, dándose la vuelta apenas vio un poco. Jazz, en la misma situación, sin quitarse el brazo de la cara, ordenó:

- ¡VÍSTANSE! ¡YA!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¿Qué tal? ¿Extrañaron la historia? Jeje por fin la continué, y aunque estoy de vacaciones y hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo, viajo mañana dos semanas (sin compu) y vuelvo justo para clases que no me dan el tiempo de escribir y por eso lo tuve para hoy, la continuación. No es gran cosa pero espero que sea de su agrado. Algún comentario, ya saben, un review. Perdón por el retraso de nuevo._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Sospechas

_A todos aquellos que recibieron una notificación indicando que esta historia fue actualizada: sí, yo también me había olvidado que existía y en mi caso, que alguna vez comencé a escribirla. Pero hace unos días recibí un mensaje privado a través de fanfiction y una cosa llevó a otra y terminé volviendo a leer las historias que había dejado inconclusas. Y me pareció que ésta tenía mucho potencial. Además, siempre estoy buscando nuevas maneras para "perder el tiempo" en lugar de estudiar (¿no lo hacemos todos?). Sin más preámbulos. aquí les va un nuevo capítulo, dedicado a aquellos que se dieron la molestia de leerla toda porque ya no se acordaban de nada - como yo :) - o a aquellos que la descubrieron recién y les gustó lo suficiente como para llegar a este capítulo. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Copos de nieve**

**Capítulo 7. Sospechas**

- Ropa - dijo Jazz, todavía incrédula.

- Sí - respondió su hermano.

- De entre todas las cosas con las que pudieron haber apostado, lo hicieron con... ropa.

Danny y Tucker asintieron, como si el asunto les pareciera de lo más normal. Una vez que terminaron de explicar lo que había pasado, Jazz se volteó para ver a Sam con una cara de "tenían que ser hombres". Sam le dio la razón con una mirada. Los cuatro estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de los Fenton y veían por la ventana como caía la lluvia.

- Ah sí, ¿cuál es la apuesta o la teoría de la ventana de la que estaban hablando hace rato? - preguntó Tucker de repente, de manera que Sam y Danny se miraron el uno al otro sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente.

- Eh...

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, para alivio de los dos. Jazz se levantó de su lugar para contestarlo.

- Ya vuelvo, ¿luego quieren algo para tomar? - los demás aceptaron.

- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy en el jardín de niños, Sam? - Danny cambió de tema tratando de alejar el asunto de la ventana de su cabeza.

- Bien, hoy fue un día tranquilo, ya casi terminamos de preparar todo para la obra de teatro del viernes. Ah, y Silvana te manda saludos, aunque no lo creas.

Jazz volvió con una bandeja en la que habían cuatro tazas humeantes y la puso en la mesa de centro. Tucker fue el primero en agarrar una y probó un poco.

- Mmm, no hay nada como chocolate caliente en un día de lluvia.

- ¿Quién llamó hace rato, Jazz? - Danny agarró una taza al igual que Sam y tomó un sorbo.

- Era mamá, dice que papá tiene que pasar la noche en el hospital para que le hagan unos estudios y ella se quedará con él, volverán temprano en la mañana. Y me recomendó que te cuidara muy bien mientras ella no esté.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Tucker miró su reloj y se paró enseguida para encender la televisión - Son las 7, es hora del informe meteorológico de la semana en el canal del clima y esta vez lo escribí yo.

- Wow, parece que estás muy comprometido con tu trabajo, Tuck - comentó Sam, y los cuatro voltearon hacia la pantalla.

-_ Y ahora, para presentarnos el informe meteorológico de la semana, recibamos a la nueva encargada del departamento de pronósticos, Marie Dawson_ - mientras el presentador terminaba de decir estas palabras, en la pantalla apareció una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes que Tucker ya conocía.

- _Muchas gracias, Todd. Como todos pudieron darse cuenta, las temperaturas bajan cada día un poco más en Amity Park y éste es un fenómeno..._

- Reconozco a esa mujer de algún lado - dijo Sam, tratando de hacer memoria, mientras en la televisión pasaban diferentes imágenes satelitales y se escuchaba la voz de la mujer explicándolas con detalle.

- Entró junto conmigo a trabajar en la estación meteorológica de la ciudad - comenzó a decir Tucker - llegó con dos asistentes y si me preguntas los tres me parecen personajes muy misteriosos. El otro día los escuché hablar acerca de instalar algo en la sala de controles, vigilar a un chico y terminar algo. Pude ver que uno de ellos tenía una hoja con mis horarios de trabajo además de muchos documentos que parecían confidenciales.

- Deben ser personas muy implicadas en lo que hacen - opinó Jazz, escuchando atentamente el informe de la mujer - y les debe gustar tenerlo todo bajo control. Acaba de decir que el viernes empezará a nevar y durante el fin de semana habrá una pequeña tormenta.

- ¿Nieve en pleno verano? - Danny se alegró un poco - eso quiere decir no clases, ¿no? - extendió su mano para que él y Tucker hicieran un _high five_ - ¡Sí!

- Ya recuerdo donde la vi - dijo Sam - Cuando venía del jardín de niños hacia acá casi me choco con ella. Me dio la impresión que lo hizo a propósito y luego me miró de una forma muy rara.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras los cuatro veían a la mujer en la pantalla concluir su presentación y luego despedirse del presentador.

- ¿Crees que ella tenga algo que ver con el clima tan loco que tuvimos estos últimos días? - sin saber porqué, a Danny le vino esta duda a la cabeza, aunque a él mismo le parecía una pregunta sin sentido.

- Bueno, si es culpa de ella, para controlar el clima de esa forma tendría que tener poderes sobrenaturales o algo así - respondió Tucker haciéndose la burla, causando que sus amigos se rieran ante la posibilidad de la idea.

Pero Danny miró otra vez hacia la ventana y se puso a pensar que no sería la primera vez que alguien así intentara hacer de las suyas en Amity Park.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El empleado de la estación meteorológica, parado en la oficina del director y mirando extrañado a su jefe, no entendía el porqué de las órdenes que acabada de recibir.

- Pero profesor, necesitamos tener por lo menos a cuatro personas para que hagan un mantenimiento del sistema, como siempre se hace, el último sábado cada de mes.

- Andy, ya viste como están los pronósticos para este fin de semana. Prefiero no arriesgar la seguridad de mis empleados haciendo que vengan a la estación, porque esta tormenta puede ser impredecible - el profesor objetó, tranquilamente, como si supiera de antemano lo que acontecería - Además, tú y yo sabemos bien que el sistema funciona perfectamente, no necesita un mantenimiento por ahora.

- Está bien, profesor - dijo Andy finalmente, aunque viniendo del profesor, esta decisión le parecía muy extraña; normalmente él era el primero en insistir que se hagan mantenimientos regulares en la estación meteorológica - Voy a pasar el comunicado inmediatamente. Si entendí bien, todos los empleados...

- Todos, sin excepción - interrumpió el profesor, haciendo énfasis.

- ...todos los empleados tienen libre el sábado por la mañana, y el mantenimiento del sistema será cancelado.

- Así es. Muy bien, Andy, puedes retirarte - dijo el profesor mientras comenzaba a hojear unos papeles. Cuando el empleado salió de la oficina, se cruzó con Marie Dawson e intercambiaron un gesto de saludo.

- ¿Tiene un momento, profesor? - preguntó la mujer, entrando a la oficina, y sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Cambió de tono apenas se aseguró que nadie los podía escuchar, ni ver - ¿Cómo te fue con el asunto?

- Todo marcha según el plan, su majestad - respondió el otro, una vez que recuperó su verdadera forma, sacudiendo su pelaje -. Pero todavía no me acostumbro a ese cuerpo.

- Si todo sale bien, no mantendrás por mucho tiempo esa forma - dijo la mujer, acercándose a él y acariciando su cabeza de lobo blanco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Danny miró de nuevo el reloj. 3:05. Sam iba a llegar en cualquier momento y él estaba impaciente. Desde que sus padres volvieron del hospital, estaba bajo protección maternal máxima otra vez, y necesitaba un respiro. Pero tenía que admitir que se sentía mucho mejor. Y estaba vez no iba a dejar ninguna ventana abierta.

- Cariño, Sam está aquí - escuchó que su madre gritó desde la sala.

- Dile que suba a mi cuarto - respondió, asomándose por las escaleras. Regresó a su cuarto y debajo de la cama pudo ver que algo de aspecto metálico brillaba. Se agachó para recogerlo y lo reconoció inmediatamente.

Abajo, Maddie abrió la puerta y dejó que Sam pasara.

- Buenas tardes señora Fenton. ¿Cómo se encuentra el papá de Danny?

- Está muy bien, el doctor dijo que descanse un día más y luego podrá volver a sus actividades normales. De hecho, tengo que ir a la farmacia un rato, ¿te molestaría encargarte de Danny mientras no estoy? - Maddie empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta - Te está esperando en su cuarto.

- No hay problema, señora Fenton - dijo Sam, haciendo un gesto con la mano para despedirse. Cuando se dirigía hacia las escaleras vio que Danny salía de su cuarto y empezaba a bajarlas. Ambos sonrieron al verse.

- Hola Danny, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor - respondió, deteniéndose en frente de ella. Sacó un pequeño objeto rectangular de su bolsillo y empezó a jugar con él - Ven conmigo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Sam miraba con curiosidad el objeto metálico mientras seguía a Danny hacia el laboratorio de sus padres.

- Es la pieza central de sistema de defensa anti-fantasmas de mi casa. Hace una semana mi papá descubrió que tenía una pequeña falla y me pidió que lo arreglara, para que empiece a interesarme en el "negocio de la familia".

- Si tan solo supieran - dijo Sam, divertida. Entraron al laboratorio y volvió a mirar a su alrededor como cada vez que venía a este lugar. Luego se fijó en el portal, que estaba cerrado - ¿Y ya arreglaste la pieza?

- Sí, hace algunos días - Danny se dirigió al tablero de controles y puso en marcha el sistema - Pero siempre me olvidaba del asunto y dejaba la pieza tirada por ahí.

Sam se sentó a su lado mientras veía como Danny apoyaba un botón y un pequeño compartimento salía de una de las máquinas. Escucharon una voz robótica decir_ código de acceso_ y Danny escribió la palabra PEPINILLOS en la pantalla.

- No preguntes - dijo él en respuesta a la cara de "¿qué?" que puso Sam.

Cuando el compartimento se abrió, Danny agarró la pieza central y la puso en su lugar. Esta vez escucharon un _sistema restablecido_ proveniente de la voz robótica mientras el compartimento se cerraba y volvía a su lugar.

- Listo - dijo Danny - ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tucker salió de la sala de conferencias tan confundido como los demás empleados. El primer tema tratado durante la reunión de personal fue la partida de Evan, uno de los asistentes de Marie Dawson, debido a razones familiares. El segundo tema y el más debatido fue la decisión de cancelar el mantenimiento de sistemas del día sábado. A pesar de que muchos de los que trabajaban en la estación meteorológica estaban en contra, y con mucha razón, el director permaneció inmutable, utilizando una y otra vez las mismas excusas. De rato en rato miraba a Marie como si necesitara su aprobación antes de pronunciarse. Ella parecía ser la única de acuerdo con la decisión del profesor y constantemente intervenía a su favor.

- Y yo que estaba tan entusiasmado por poder participar en el mantenimiento mensual del sistema - suspiró Tucker, como el buen amante de la tecnología que era. Se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo y decidió detenerse a medio camino, frente al departamento de pronósticos de la estación, para servirse café de una de las máquinas.

- Todas las fases preparatorias están completas - escuchó Tucker, mientras recogía su taza de café. Volteó para ver de dónde provenía la voz que reconoció como la de Michael, el asistente de Marie Dawson. La puerta de la oficina de Marie estaba entre abierta.

- Está bien. El sábado por la mañana comenzaremos con el verdadero ataque - en la voz de la mujer se podía percibir su seguridad.

- Sí, su majestad - dijeron dos voces masculinas al unísono. Una era la de Michael, pero la otra hizo que Tucker dudara. Se movió un poco para ver de quién se trataba y se sorprendió al ver al profesor haciendo una reverencia ante Marie. Dejó caer sin querer la cuchara de azúcar. La directora de pronósticos volteó hacia donde estaba Tucker y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

- ¿Quiere que me encargue de él, Su Majestad? - ofreció Michael, adelantándose un paso.

- No es necesario - respondió con tranquilidad - Pronto le llegará su turno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¡K.O.!_

Danny dejó caer el mando del videojuego, derrotado. Era la quinta vez seguida que Sam le ganaba. Y ella lo estaba disfrutando.

- Fue inteligente de tu parte no apostar nada - dijo, victoriosa - ¿Otra?

- Está bien. Pero que quede claro que te estoy dejando ganar porque eres una chica.

Sam puso cara de ofendida mientras comenzaban otra pelea.

- Aparte de mentiroso, sexista... ¡ahora vas a ver! - Sam se concentró en el juego al igual que Danny.

- Hablando de apuestas - comenzó a decir Danny inconscientemente, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla - todavía no me decido sobre lo que te voy a pedir por perder la apuesta del otro día.

- Ah...

Sam se sonrojó un poco pero trató de disimularlo concentrándose en el juego. Danny la miró de reojo y se sonrojó también, al acordarse de lo que había pasado dos días atrás.

_Después de mucho insistir, Sam había accedido a ayudar a Danny con una parte de la tarea que le había mandado Lancer. Acababan de terminar los ejercicios de física y ahora ella miraba por la ventana del cuarto de Danny para distraerse un poco. Notó que las hojas del árbol de al lado se marchitaban y algunas habían empezado a caer._

_- Parece como si estuviéramos en otoño - dijo, y Danny vino a apoyarse a su lado para ver mejor. Los dos se quedaron pensando mientras veían el suelo llenarse de hojas marchitas._

_- ¿Cuál crees que sea la velocidad de las hojas cuando caen? - al parecer, Danny todavía no había podido sacarse los ejercicios de cinemática de la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?_

_Danny no respondió porque al parecer seguía perdido en sus divagaciones._

_- ¿Crees que mi rayo fantasma pueda destruir todas las hojas antes de que toquen el suelo? - dijo finalmente. Sam lo miró extrañada pero decidió seguirle la corriente._

_- ¿Algo así como durante un tiempo determinado, como un minuto, o dos? - de repente a Sam le intrigó la idea y se puso a reflexionar sobre el asunto - No creo que seas tan rápido como para destruir todas las hojas, pero si la mayoría. Las trayectorias de las hojas son impredecibles._

_- Yo creo que a pesar de la trayectoria impredecible que pueda tener una hoja, la velocidad de mi rayo fantasma combinada con la velocidad de mis reflejos es superior a la velocidad de la hoja. _

_- No lo creo..._

_Danny lo tomó como un desafío._

_- Te apuesto a que puedo destruir todas las hojas que caigan del árbol durante un minuto antes de que toquen el suelo._

_Sam consideró la apuesta y asumiendo que la ciencia y la lógica estarían de su lado, estaba segura de que iba a ganar. Tanto como lo estaba Danny._

_- Está bien. ¿Ganador pide su recompensa luego? - Sam estiró su mano y su amigo la estrechó para cerrar el trato._

_Danny se transformó en fantasma y abrió la ventana. Miró de reojo a Sam que estaba con su reloj en mano lista para cronometrar. _

_- ¡Ya! - gritó ella, y Danny empezó a disparar pequeños rayos fantasma contra toda hoja que se desprendiera del árbol y comenzara a caer. A medida que pasaban los segundos y al observar la rapidez con la que Danny destruía las hojas, Sam se dio cuenta que tenía las de perder. Faltando diez segundos y cuando Danny ya se consideraba ganador, Sam reaccionó por pánico y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados. _

_- ¡Tramposa! - gritó Danny entre risas, tratando de mantenerse concentrado. Todavía no se le había escapado ninguna hoja a pesar de las cosquillas._

_- ¡No puedo permitir que contradigas las leyes de la física! - dijo Sam, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas. En ese momento sonó la pequeña alarma del reloj y Danny, que no había dejado de disparar y de acertar, había ganado la apuesta. Sin embargo, Sam continuaba con las cosquillas._

_- ¡Basta! ¡Ya gané! - Danny se había transformado en humano de nuevo y apenas podía hablar. Fue retrocediendo lentamente retorciéndose de risa, tratando de alcanzar a Sam para devolverle el ataque de cosquillas._

_- No importa, ésta es la venganza del sentido común que se siente traicionado - dijo Sam entre risas, siguiendo a Danny y tratando de evitar que él le hiciera cosquillas también._

_Danny seguía retrocediendo y tropezó con un libro que estaba tirado en el piso. No pudo evitar caer de espaldas y sintió como Sam cayó encima de él. Los dos habían cerrado los ojos durante la caída como un reflejo y cuando los abrieron se encontraron frente a frente. Sintiendo un impulso inexplicable e irresistible volvieron a cerrar sus ojos mientras sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco y sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse._

_- ¡Chicos, Mamá preparó unos refrigerios, bajen a comer! - gritó Jazz desde la cocina. Danny y Sam se separaron sobresaltados._

_- ¡Ya-ya vamos! - gritó Danny, mientras él y Sam se incorporaban y salían del cuarto, pensando cómo harían para disimular el ardor de sus mejillas una vez abajo. Cerraron la puerta tras de ellos olvidándose completamente que la ventana había quedado abierta, y que afuera se podía ver un montoncito de hojas quemadas debajo del árbol._

- Todavía tienes tiempo para pensar que quieres como recompensa - dijo Sam tímidamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_(Suspiro) Bueno, creo que éste fue el capítulo más largo que escribí y pude darme cuenta leyendo los capítulos anteriores que cambié un poco mi forma de escribir. Pero ya, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
